Mamotte! Cookie dough
by she-wolf vixen
Summary: Ichi is out for a while on the weekend and Zero and Nina are left at home...alone! Come on in and find out what happens!ZERO X NINA
1. Cookie

**

* * *

**

My first Mamotte! Lollipop fic. so be sure to critique!

If I owned Mamotte, I wouldn't be dreaming up fanfics about it now would I?

* * *

"That's mine! I touched it first!" Nina shouted. 

Zero frowned at the pouting girl in front of him and shouted even louder, "Oh-yeah? So? I claimed it first!"

Nina took a deep breath and screamed, "I WANTED IT FIRST!"

The blue-haired wizard covered an ear and grimaced, "You're so loud..."

It was only a matter of time before a slightly older (and mature) other wizard stepped in to intervene.

"Hey fighting again?" Ichi sighed, "Come on you two, what is it now?"

"Zeronina won't let me have the last cookie!" both twelve-year old tuned at Ichi.

The tall boy shook his head. The sound of Nina and Zero both saying each others names at the same time proved confusing. However, being himself, Ichi could tell what they meant. Shouldering his bag he gave a quick solution, "There's cookie dough in the freezer. Why not make a few more cookies for yourselves while I'm gone?"

"Eh? Ichi-kun? You're leaving?" Nina gasped.

"Only for a little bit." Ichi replied.

Zero sniffed, "Why can't we go with you?"

Ichi was already half-way out the door, "Because this requires some extensive defense magic specifically"

"But wai-" Zero began but the door closed with a tiny click.

Zero turned to Nina, "Hey...do you think?"

Nina nodded, "Yeah, he's trying to get away from us..."

Zero groaned, "Wotta excuse!" The wizard changed his voice to a deep tone imitating his partner, "_because_ this requires _extensive defense_ magic." Turning toward the door, he stuck out his tounge. "Nyahhh!"

Zero turned around to see that Nina had left. "Nina-chan?" Zero called.

Nina was already in the kitchen, the freezer door open. Zero sweat-dropped, "I coulda' guessed."

The girl turned her large eyes at Zero and held up a large tub of labeled, 'Kichoro-dough' "Zero!" Nina laughed, "Why don't we suprise Ichi and make a mountain of cookies?"

The blue-haired boy blinked as a image sprung into his mind. 'mountain...of cookies?'

Zero suddenly shot foward and grabbed Nina's hands in his own. "Yeah! Let's do it!"

Nina's face became hot at the close proximity of Zero's face from her own. By the time she regained her breath, Zero was grabbing the cookie dough jar.

The wizard punched the air and cried, "Viva choro okay!"

* * *

**That was the first chapter. pretty crappy but thanks for reading anyway! **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Watch for chapter two!

* * *

**


	2. Dough

* * *

**Welcome to the exciting pop story part 2!**

**OMG! I am so happy! I bought Mamotte Lollipop Manga book 4! It's my favorite cover yet.

* * *

**Due to the fact that Nina's parents still weren't aware that two male wizards were currently living in Nina's closet, Zero and the Nina, accompanied by the crystal pearl were baking their cookies in the wizard kitchen. Of course, being the wizard kitchen that it was, it was rather unpredictable.

BOOM!

"Zero-kun..." Nina's voice cracked at the effort not to laugh. The blue-haired boy was once again, covered in dripping dough. The whole kitchen was a disaster. Dough stuck to every surface it could hold on to and a hapless half-baked cookie fell from the ceiling where it had originally stuck and draped itself over the crystal pearl's horn.

"This was a dumb idea Ryu! You..." Pearl pointed to Zero with a claw, "...are a terrible cook! Ryu!

The wizard grabbed the little dragon by a tiny horn and lifted it up to eye-level, "Hey! Who are you calling a terrible cook?!?"

The dragon responded with a gush of flame from its mouth.

As the two magical beings bantered, Nina sighed and picked herself off the floor where she had been dodging flying cookie dough.

"Zeroooo! Stop it!" she yelled.

The wizard stood shock-still and glanced at Nina, "You really are loud..."

Nina picked up the Pearl and wiped the sticky dough off with a nearby dishtowel, "There...now your ear is all clean-"

"Ryuuu! It's not an ear, it's a horn! Ryu!"

Nina blew her cheeks out in exasperation. Then turning to Zero, she noticed a few smudges of dough on his handsome face.

'Do I dare?' Nina thought to herself, 'I guess it wouldn't hurt...'

Blushing furiously, Nina averted her eyes as she gently wiped the dough of Zero. Zero too blushed and Nina silently brushed of his burning cheeks.

Turning away, Zero began to create more small balls of dough from the tub. Nina, still holding the rag smiled inwardly. He hadn't turned away when she was cleaning him up.

After severel failed attempts, Nina and Zero decided against trying to make any more cookies and left the disastrous kitchen for Ichi.

* * *

**Sorry...Lame Chapter...**


	3. Chocolate

**

* * *

**

Volume 7 is coming out soon! I can't wait, the finale of Mamotte Lollipop. I feel kinda sad yet excited at the same time.

**For all those who don't know yet, there is a new series by Michiyo Kikuta which is a follow up of Mammote Lollipop. It's Modotte Mamotte Lollipop! I can't wait until it gets to the U.S!**

* * *

"I'm bored." Nina complained. She glanced over at the blue-haired boy next to her to see if he had responded. He hadn't.

Zero lay still, basking under the sun in a lounge chair on Nina's back porch. He yawned, exposing snow-white fangs. The boy wizard stretched his arms, arching his back lazily before settling down back into the chair. Nina frowned and went up to him, staring at his face for a moment. Then she reached down and grabbed a hold of his cheeks.

"Geeargh, Nina!" Zero mumbled as Nina pulled at his face. He, in turn, brought up his hands and pulled on her long hair.

"Kyaaaaa! Zero, let go!"

The struggle ended when Nina, being the light-weight girl she was, lost balance and flipped over the back of the lounge chair. Nina blushed as she found herself sprawled over Zero, her chest pressing into his legs.

"Hey Nina..." Zero too was blushing.

Nina purposely refused to look into his eyes but listened. When she didn't answer, Zero said what was on his mind.

"I can see your panties..."

Pearl winced as Nina hit Zero as hard as she could.

"Dummy!" Nina yelled hauling herself up and running into her house. "Don't talk to me anymore!"

"Nina..." Zero mumbled through his swollen cheek.

"Ugh, he's awful..." Nina covered her reddened face with an arm.

Only thing was...she had forgotten about her closet. She stood shock still when she saw the mess and then frowned.

"Baka Zero! Baka Zero!" Nina screamed at the ceiling and began to madly clean the cookie-dough splattered kitchen. She didn't notice her fatigue until she finished cleaning the last smear and she collapsed on the floor, breathing hard. The cleaning rag slipped from her fingers and she closed her eyes.

"Zero..." she mumbled.

When a hand touched her shoulder, she kept her eyes closed and growled, "Go away, Zero."

The hand pressed painfully into her shoulder.

"Ow! Hey!" Nina turned, expecting to see Zero's grinning face but was confronted by a tall sharp-looking man wearing robes.

Robes? Who wore robes now-a-days except...

Nina gasped, "Are you a someone from the wizard world?"

The man nodded silently.

"So what are you here for?" Nina questioned.

The wizard's eyes gleamed. "Nina...I've come to take you home..."

"What?!"

"I'll explain later, come with me."

With a flourish, the man lifted Nina and conjured a portal.

"Kyaaaa, what are you doing?! Stop!" Nina kicked her legs.

"Nina?"

Zero was at the door and his shocked expression quickly turned to one of outrage.

"Nina!"

"Zero! Help!" Nina called in panic as the man stepped toward the portal.

"Let her go!" Zero charged angrily towards the portal but before he could do anything, both the man and Nina vanished into thin air. Zero dropped to his knees in shock.

"NINA!"

* * *

**Ooo, who's the mysterious guy and what did he mean by "I've come to take you home?"**

**Find out next chapter. **

**Sorry for the wait guys, even though it's summer, I have about 12 up and running fanfiction stories not to mention summer Pre-cal, AP English, Cross country, swimming, tennis, art, library work, violin, flute, piano, guitar, reading, family trips, and church going on. Sigh...I'll try to type as fast as I can everyone!**

**Reviews keep my spirits up! Thank you!**

* * *


	4. Chip

* * *

**Hey ya'll. Well, I recieved a mean review lately for my story on .  
It says:  
This Sucks. Write (censored) Longer chapters you (censored) retard. brush up on your skills to. they Suck. Oh, By the way, " have about 12 up and running fanfiction stories not to mention summer Pre-cal, AP English, Cross country, tennis, art, library work, violin, flute, piano, guitar, family trips, and church going on." Who Would BELIVE That ? You Really ARE Stupid. Bluffing Like that. you probobly just dont want to get off your fat (censored).  
U Suck.  
-Itsumo**

**I left my reply to this at the bottom for those who don't want to read it...**

* * *

Nina cracked open an eye and groaned. Where did the tall man take her to?

"Ugh." Nina rolled over and gasped as she fell off the edge of a soft velvety couch. She bolted upright and nearly jumped out of her clothes when she saw the tall man sitting opposite talking to a cat.

"A-aquamarine?!"

The talking cat turned her eyes on Nina. "Oh. You're awake."

"W-what's going on?!" Nina sat back down on the couch and shifted uncomfortably.

The tall man answered her. "Welcome home Nina-sama..."

"Home?" Nina asked, really confused. "I don't understand!"

Aquamarine bounced off the couch opposite Nina and onto the nearby table. "Nina...you're a witch."

"That's not very nice." Nina pouted, insulted.

"No, not that way." the cat meowed, annoyed. "You're a witch...a female wizard..."

"HUH?" Nina blushed and covered her mouth with her hand.

The tall man stood and bowed."We have recently discovered that you indeed have some magical ability. I was told to bring you here. I apologize if I scared you Nina-sama..."

"N-not at all..." Nina replied. This was weirding her out. Where was Zero, and why did this tall guy keep calling her Nina-sama?

"Izuru, can you let Will in? He wants to speak to Nina." Aquamarine meowed, interrupting Nina's thoughts.

Izuru bowed and strode over to the great oaken doors. Nina marveled at the grandness of the room and studied the area while Izuru head towards the door. There were massive chandeliers hanging from a curved ceiling which was painted with ornate designs. The entire room was a deep crimson with gold lining and there was a huge window in place of a wall to Nina's left. Aquamarine noticed Nina gaping and her whiskers twitched in amusement.

"Will-tama..." Izuru bowed deep. Nina was beggining to get irritated by the tall man's behavior.

The wizard which Nina recognized as Will walked in, casual as ever. His cat raced to him and clawed her way up to his shoulder where she sat licking her paw.

"Hey, what's going on?" Nina demanded.

Will sat across from her and smiled warmly. "Lately, we have discovered that there is very strong magic hidden inside you and we'd like to invite you in as a member of the wizard world."

Nina's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. "Wha-me?!"

Will nodded, amused by the girl's reaction. " We just have to figure out how to unlock your magic power...if you would come with me..."

"W-where?" Nina asked suspiciously.

Will remained silent for a moment before speaking up. "Well, just a lab nearby. Don't worry, it'll be painless."

"What will be?" Nina clutched her skirt protectively and frowned in fear. "Lab?"

Will continued to smile. "If you would come with me." The wizard reached out and took a firm hold on Nina's small wrist.

"Hey! Wait! Don't I get a say in this?!" Nina shouted. She began to panic as the stronger wizard began to pull her toward the oaken doors. "Wait! STOP! ZEROOOOOOOO!"

Then there was a huge explosion and glass flew everywhere. Will's hand loosened on nina's own and she ducked down behind the nearest couch with a small scream. When she looked up, she felt her heart skip a beat.

Zero.

There he was, standing in the midst of broken glass, scowling darkly, the window behind him smashed into bits on the floor.

"Leave Nina alone Will..." Zero warned.

Will stopped smiling. "Zero, you don't understand. We need Nina's power to come out. Don't worry, we'll make sure she isn't harmed."

"I said, leave her alone." Zero repeated, looking ferocious. "Do you know how hard it was to track you here?!...but I figured you'd have something to do with it Will."

Zero glanced around before gritting his teeth angrily. "WHERE IS NINA?!"

"Zero!"

Nina rushed out from behind the couch she was hiding behind and scrambled behind Zero, grabbing onto his shirt.

"Zero, I request that you hand Nina over to us for a bit." Will gave a small smile. "I don't want to fight against my own kind."

"Try it." Zero replied ferociously.

Nina shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Zero?"

The blue-haired boy smiled at her. "Don't worry Nina. I'll protect you!"

Nina smiled to herself and blushed.

Will lifted his hands. "Zero, I'm giving you another chance. Please let me borrow Nina..."

The young boy merely raised his own hands and prepared a spell in his mind. He braced himself. This was going to be one messy fight.

"I'm sorry, Zero" Will said, not sounding sorry at all. He raised his hands which had started to glow.

"Destruction magic..." Will began.

"DESTRUCTION MAGIC!" Zero shouted and the room filled with magic power. Aquamarine pounded out of the room followed by Izuru. Nina glanced up to see Zero's face, tense with worry.

'He might not win this fight!' thought Nina, 'and because of me. What am I going to do?'

Will and Zero lowered their hands simultaneously.

**

* * *

****Well Itsumo, not everyone enjoys reading such long chapters and I want to keep each chapter of this story nice sweet and simple, just like the real manga. **

**Thanks for the comment on improving my skills but what part please? I want to know...**

**and about the large list, if you like you can check out my fanfic profile and note that it is now 15 stories up and running. Look at it if you like, I can't lie about that. **

**I am taking a pre-cal math thingie online for my school this upcoming year. I have AP English homework. I have to read the book "Walden and civil disobedience" and fill out a packet about it. I run on mornings at exactly 8:00 with my friend at Harriet Park for about an hour and if I'm not there, I am on my treadmill. I draw a lot, specifically manga, and many people have requested art online which is actually a courtesy thing.**

**My profile is Evee-elric, go take a look yourself if you like. **

**I play the violin and piano and learn from a teacher called Ms. Donovon. I have piano every Thursday and violin every Monday, besides mentioning that I have to practice every day. I play the flute in band and are taking summer flute lessons to keep up my skills. I am learning guitar from my father. Family trips is pretty obvious right? I am christian. I go to church. **

**Blackhawk Church to be precise. My friends from school believe me...and I'm not stupid because I'm not bluffing. And you have to be pretty smart anyway to think off a lie right? I suck? on lollipops yeah, especially the jolly rancher ones. Of course I suck! Who swallows their lollipop whole?  
**

**And a side note: My butt is not that fat. It's actually quite small...**


	5. Protect the Cookie?

* * *

**Hey everyone! Thanks for supporting me so much during all my chapters! I love you all! **

**Anyway, this is the final chapter of this rather small fic, I needed to finish this one up and seeing as the series has recently ended.**

**Kyaha! I'm so happy SPOILER ALERT: I'm so glad my favorite pairing came true! I heart NinaXZero**

There was a tremendous explosion and Nina screamed, covering her face with her hands. In the midst of it all, she heard Zero scream as well.

"Zerooooo" she heard herself calling.

When the smoke cleared, it was obvious who had won. Will stood there, completely unharmed. "Well Zero, this means I get Nina."

"What do you mean, you 'get' Nina?!" Nina asked, outraged. "I'm not some sort of prize!" Seeing Zero sprawled against a wall, she ran to him, tears in her eyes. "Zero?" The boy seemed unconscious, lying there completely unresponsive. Nina whipped her head around to glare accusingly at Will. "Do you think it's funny making a game out of it like this? I'm not something to be won!"

"Oh, but you are!" Will exclaimed. "You're a reservoir of magic! Why, you yourself could provide enough magic to allow hundreds of familiars to grow!"

"So...the Crystal Pearl was right! I really can lend him my magic?" Nina gasped.

"Of course!" Will laughed. "You could help him as he says 'grow up' this very instant. All we need to do is unlock your power!"

At this point, Nina looked back down at Zero and made up her mind. "Never."

Will sighed. "We must resort to force then..." His hands began to glow and Nina felt a chill of fear go down her spine.

"Noooooo" she screamed and covered Zero and herself, shutting her eyes tight when...

"Ryuuuu!"

Out of nowhere, a small blue dragon came hurtling out and dealt a tiny kick to Will's face. It wasn't enough to significantly hurt the wizard, but it was enough to distract him.

"Pearl!" Nina cried.

"Ryu! No one hurts my owner! Ryuuu!" The tiny creature let out a stream of fire, and this blocked Will's vision. Nina jumped up and rammed herself into the older wizard. However, when she leapt up to fight again, he was gone.

"Where did he go?!" Nina looked around desperately and then gasped. Will had Zero, smiling in an unsettling way.

"If you don't want to see him get hurt, you will quietly come with me Nina."

"Don't you touch him!" Nina shouted, tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"It's okay Nina."

Zero's quiet voice penetrated the air.

"Zero?" Nina asked cautiously.

"It's okay Nina, " Zero repeated, "I need to protect you..."

"You idiot!" Nina shouted. "I don't have the Crystal Pearl in me anymore. You don't have to protect me!"

"Yes I do." Zero replied. "I love you, Nina..."

Nina's face turned red and she stared at Zero who was blushing as well. "Zero..."

Will began to count. "Five...four..."

"Leave! Run!" Zero shouted.

"Three..."

"No!" Nina shouted back.

"Two..."

"Why not?!" Zero yelled in desperation.

"ONE...."

"ZERO, I LOVE YOU TOO!"

BOOM!!!

There was a huge explosion again and another barrage of smoke rose into the air...it slowly cleared...

"Leave...him...alone..." Nina growled, punctuated every word sharply. Her glowing hand was outstretched in front of Will threateningly.

Will's mouth was agape, and he let Zero slip from his grasp and didn't move. Zero moved back behind Nina, gaping in amazement.

Nina's entire body felt ecstatic. Her blood coursed with energy and her hair flowed as if moved by a breeze when there was none. Her eyes sparkled a crimson and her body was glowing with a layer of magic. Behind her, Pearl, in his full-grown body bared enormous fangs and claws, scratching the ground angrily.

"Don't bother me...ever again. I choose what I want, who I love, and what I want to do. Don't you ever treat me or Zero like that ever again!"

Will stared before smiling. "OK!"

Nina blinked, her eyes turning back to their normal color. "What?"

"You've unlocked your power! I don't need you anymore!"

"What?!" Nina yelled. "So...so..."

"I was using the whole 'evil Will' thing to get your power to be revealed. My mission is accomplished. You can go home now!" Will waved a hand, smiling broadly.

Nina hated the guy. Zero took Nina's hand in his own and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go home..."

* * *

"I'm hooome!" Ichi called as he opened the front door. To his surprise, he smelt cookies. "Hey everyone, have you been baking?"

"Yep!" Nina and Zero came around the corner, bearing a tray of cookies, a sobbing Pearl, in his tiny form again, following them.

"Mmmm, smells good," Ichi laughed. He took one and munched on it. "Pretty good! So, what have you two been up to?"

Nina and Zero exchanged glances. "Oh...Nothing much."

* * *

**The End! Hope you all enjoyed! Thanks to all my reviewers! 3**

* * *


End file.
